1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal, an electronic apparatus, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal which is capable of controlling an electronic apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic apparatuses are mounted in a car and used therein. One of those apparatuses is a navigation device. The navigation device recognizes the current location of a vehicle and guides a user to the path to a destination using map information.
Thus, a user is able to derive the vehicle to the destination according to the guidance of the navigation device. Recently, a navigation device provides not only basic navigation functions but also various functions such as receiving DMB broadcasting and reproducing video and audio files. Such a navigation device may be installed inside a vehicle as a separate device, but also be installed integrally with the vehicle.
Meanwhile, when a user wishes to manipulate a navigation device, he or she needs to watch and touch the screen of the navigation device while driving the car, and thus there is high risk of getting involved with a car accident and actually, there are a lot of car accident taking place due to the above-mentioned problem.
Therefore, a method for preventing the risk of using navigation while deriving and enhancing user convenience at the same time is required.